Radioactive Awakening
by Thesmophoria
Summary: He had lost so much during this life and now the only thing that he desired was more time. How ironic was it that a time lord was now requesting that. Reunion one-shot. *Complete*


**Disclaimer:** The world of Doctor Who and its characters belong to The BBC. I do not profit from the writing of this story and am a fan who simply loves the work.

**Timeline:** As the Tenth Doctor dies

**Update Expectations:** This story is a one-shot and is Complete.

**Author's Note:** Just a one-shot I have had rolling around in my head.  
**  
Pairing:** Tenth Doctor x Rose T.  
Mention of Mickey x Martha

Enjoy!

_**Radioactive Awakening**_

As the Doctor lay on the floor of the TARDIS, writhing in pain, he knew that these were some of his last moments in this form. He was slowly dying of radiation poisoning after saving Donna's Grandfather, Wilf. During this process, much like the last time he regenerated, the Doctor's thoughts were consolidated on one woman. Rose Tyler, his rose. The, dare he say, love of his life and the woman who he fell for in two of his lifetimes.

The searing pain from within made him realize that the time before his next regeneration was shorter than he had previously anticipated. The doctor was angry that this life was over. He never achieved what was always on the back of his mind, finding his rose. Sure he left her with an alternate version of himself but why was he, the real doctor unable to have a small bit of happiness. He had lost so much during this life and now the only thing that he desired was more time. How ironic it is now that a time lord requested that.

After he regenerates he would no longer be the man he is now. Sure, technically speaking he was the same man he was over 900 years ago and realistically this life's memories would still be there but eventually they would fade and become nothing more than background noise in his complex mind. Memories that would only to be called upon if he desired. In this regeneration the Doctor was rude and not ginger. He was a man that didn't give second chances. Out of all of his qualities the most important one of all was that he was a man who double heartedly belonged to an exquisitely pink and yellow human, a human that the Doctor never directly told how much he loved when he left her on that beach, not once but twice, in Norway.

As time passed the Doctor decided to visit his past companions, searching their timelines for specific instance where he could lend them a helping hand. He assured that Donna and her family would have an easy life for all the pain he caused. For Mickey and Martha, he saved their lives. The Doctor was trying to atone for the time he felt he stole from them, giving them the chance to could grow old together and have a family. For Jack he gave the best he could, a number and a name for his very active friend. He did manage to successfully keep Rose away from the former Time Agent. That was the best reasoning he could muster for that decision. He continued to visit various companions from all of his previous incarnations like Sara Jane Smith, her son and even one of Joan Redfern's descendants to see if she ended up happy after all of the trouble he caused her.

With all of these quick visits the Doctor assured that he saved the last of his remaining strength to see Rose, saving her for last. She needed to be the last thing he saw before this part of his life was over. Situating himself against a wall he stood in the shadows on a cold, snowy, London evening. He checked and knew that she would cross his path if he stood in this specific spot. When he was deciding on the perfect time to visit Rose, the Doctor found that the best stage in her life to see her in the condition he was in was January of 2005, only a few months before his 9th self would change her life forever and eventually condemn them to forcibly spend the rest of their lives apart in different dimensions.

When she came around the corner all he wished to do was run out and embrace the woman that had captured both of his hearts when he told her to run in that department store basement what felt like so long ago. He was breaking all of the rules just doing what he had been doing so he settled on a very short conversation and a, "Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

Re-boarding the TARDIS, the one companion that would be with him forever, he hoped that his future self wouldn't completely disregard the feelings he had developed for all of the people he met, especially Rose Tyler. As his internal burning increased, the light surrounding him reached a blinding level and his conciseness slowly faded to black as he drew in this forms last breath with a sad final call of, "I don't want to go."

Time sat still for what seemed like hours. The Doctor wondered if this is what normally happened to the old consciousness as the new one took over. It was not a philosophical subject he every really considered before. Suddenly he felt the flow of time shift. It started to shape itself into an odd pattern and become something similar to a fixed point, but not quite the same of one. This was feeling was more like when he looked at jack.

A sensation of being not only clam but also complete washed over the Doctor. Then a feeling of heaviness took over. He was very confused by the sensations he was feeling. This really was nothing like how he felt when he regretted last time or any other time for that matter. Just to test he wiggled what he believed to be his fingers and toes. Feeling a soft, satin-like material slide around his digits he decided to experiment a little more.

Tentatively the Doctor opened one eye, and then the other. He found himself on a large, fluffy pink bed in a highly ornate room. Upon further inspection he found that he was currently shirtless and, based on the sound of light snoring to his right, sharing the space with another being. Looking over her could hardly believe his eyes. Several blonde tendrils of hair were peeking out from under the large down comforter that was covering him, and the mystery person next to him. Not believing that any of this was real, the doctor cautiously reached out and ran his fingers though the hair before he carefully pulled the covers down. This caused the woman next to him to stir. Flipping over on her side, she faced him and he was met with the last thing he ever expected to see again, his Rose lying sleepily next to him.

Unable to contain his glee he roughly wrapped his arms and legs around her still sleeping form as he shouted out with glee, "Rose! My lovely, wonderful, amazingly fantastic Rose!"


End file.
